speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Road To Sevendor, The
Cover Description A collection of short stories set in the Spellmonger Series. “The Road To Sevendor” O! The wizards weep and witches leap On the Road To Sevendor! The adepts smile, the footwizards beguile, On the Road To Sevendor! Gleaming castle, enchanted mountain Skyward spires, dancing fountains More magi than a man can count on The Road To Sevendor! Oh! The chandlers flee and the Censors seethe! On the Road to Sevendor! The spellmongers sing and silver bells ring! On the Road to Sevendor! Fertile vale, enchanted stream A wish come true in every dream The most magical place you’ve ever seen! On the Road to Sevendor! Contains the Short Stories The River Mists of Talry 1.5 Takes place during the book Warmage. Before the dramatic events at the Battle of Timberwatch - as told in Warmage - Tyndal of Boval was on a secret mission: to take Master's intended (and expecting) bride to his hometown to live with his family until he returned from the war, and then protect her in the unlikely event that the sinister Royal Censorate of Magic would find them . . . and use them as leverage against Master Minalan the Spellmonger. Victory Soup 2.1 Takes place after the book Warmage,. This is the where Minalan the Spellmonger meets the Alka Alon Onranion and Ithalia. Just days after the end of the Battle of Timberwatch and the death of Duke Lenguin of Alshar, the new-made Magelord, Sir Minalan the Spellmonger and his apprentices are headed toward their reward in Wilderhall in the company of Captain Rogo Redshaft, when a disturbing report from the road sends them on an action-packed detour in the Wilderlands. However despite riches, fame, and his own wedding to look forward to, Sir Minalan cannot merely ignore the rapt attention a band of aggressive goblins seems to be giving one particular tree . . . The Spellmonger's Wedding 2.2 COME DANCE AT THE SPELLMONGER'S WEDDING! When the battle is finally far behind him, Sir Minalan the Spellmonger makes a quick detour to Wilderhall to select his new domain, learn how to be a noble, and then claim his pregnant bride -- it's time to start his well-deserved Happily Ever After, and he can't wait. But along the way down the river he stops to buy a bag of smoke and discovers that he might be receiving some unexpected guests at his wedding. After everything he's been through, he's not about to let his bride's one perfect day be ruined. And he's willing to start a peasant's rebellion to protect it, if he has to. With the power of the Witchsphere now in his hands, and with the help of family and friends, he can't take a chance that something will go amiss -- because he's worked too hard for it, fought too long for it, and because you just can't get your deposits back easily in a feudal economy. Join Min as he, Pentandra, Alya, Tyndal, and the rest of his family contend with unexpected guests, welcome and unwelcome, in this prequel to Magelord! The Wizard of Birchroot Bridge 3.4 After Minalan the Spellmonger makes an agreement with Baron Arathanial of Sendaria to repair the strategically valuable Birchroot Bridge, Rondal newly made Mage Knight of Sevendor is sent out on his very first commission with only Joppo the Root to drive the wagon. The plan seems simple enough, journey to Birchroot, set up camp and build the new bridge! However, the bookish wizard is beset with challenges, from bandits on the road and threats from locals, to midnight raids and even an assault that cannot go unanswered. Will Rondal rise to the challenge and become the Wizard of Birchroot Bridge, find out, in this thoroughly entertaining addition to the Spellmonger Series... The Secret of Westwood Hall 3.5 After [Minalan the Spellmonger and his forces return from the battle of Cambrian, it is time to bring his new apprentice to the live at the castle. Min and Alya take a formal trip to visit their most loyal subjects at Westwoods Hall. While Dara packs her belongings, her father and her eldest brother take Minalan to a secret entrance into the mountain and to visit Puppies, which Minalan takes home three. Kaman keeps a pledge made generations earlier by the Westwoodmen to the true Lord of Sevendor, discover what secrets and new resources the Magelord has access to in this exciting short story from series! The Road to Sevendor 3.6 Takes place after the book Magelord. A story featuring Lesana and her desperate journey to find the road to Sevendor. As she comes into her talent at adolescence her life starts to spiral out of control, she causes people to start doing things they would never normally do. A terrifying incident at her home village forces Lesana to flee to seek Minalan The Spellmonger, Magelord of Sevendor in the hope he can save her from her curse. The Iron Ring The conscripts are made up of all common born men convicted of crimes and all nobility convicted of a crimes against the realm, except for treason. A term in the Iron Ring is used instead of imprisonment or execution. Upon a man’s successful completion of his time in the Iron Ring he is freed with all debts and obligations cleared. Created just before the coronation in Magelord. After the Dragon attack on Vorone during Shadowmage King Rard makes further commitments to Duke Anguin III, to strengthen the Iron Ring with more men from the Kingdom. Explicit Content Rating: Comments: The first 3 stories can also be found as separate publications. MStar22 (talk) 17:36, November 14, 2019 (UTC) References: Category: High Fantasy Category:Sci Fi Colonization